1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print apparatus and a print control method of the print apparatus, and more particularly, to a print apparatus to perform printing on a print target surface of a print target subject having a curved shape, and a print control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ink jet print apparatus which performs printing to a target subject by spraying ink from a recording head.
In case of the ink jet print apparatus, printing is generally performed while moving the recording head in the horizontal direction above the print target subject.
However, there is a case where the print target surface of the print target subject is not a flat surface but is roundly curved as a whole wherein both right and left edge parts are lower and the center part is higher when seen from one end side as in a human nail, for example. When printing is performed on such print target surface of the print target subject by moving the recording head in the horizontal direction, printing density varies in parts of slanted surface according to the slanting angles thereof and stretching, deforming and the like occur in the printed image (design).
Therefore, in a nail art apparatus to perform printing on human nails, there is suggested a configuration including a contour recognition unit which recognizes a contour of a nail, a concavo-convex recognition unit which recognizes convexes and concaves on the nail and a three-dimensional display unit which three-dimensionally displays the contour/shape of the recognized nail, and the contour/shape of the nail which is the print target subject taking into account the convexes and concaves thereof is accurately recognized to obtain the three-dimensional data of the nail and printing is performed by condensing the ink according to the slanting angles in the curved parts as described in JP 3016147, for example.
However, in the above configuration, the device for strictly and accurately measuring the shape of the print target subject such as nails is large in size.
Further, because a device for carrying out arithmetic processing and digitalizing of the information obtained by a camera or the like is needed, the cost for the apparatus is igh.
Furthermore, because a longer processing time period is needed for the measuring and the arithmetic processing, the time required for the printing processing is long, causing inconveniences.